koritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Smith
Backstory: Todd Smith was born into a farming family, they had enough land to get by moderately fine. At the same time Todd was born, a chicken hatched named Jerry, the two were inseparable and formed as strong a bond as a man and his dog. Todd's life was a usual farming life for 7 good years, Until one day when a band of roaming bandits came into town and ransacked and torched the village. These bandits killed almost everyone in the town, except for Todd and 2 other kids who were hidden by their parents in hidden vault belonging to Todd's father Romulus, an ex-adventurer, who hid his son and the kids he could round up in time into the vault as he went to try and fight off the force. After the battle and the bandits left Todd and the other kids, Debra Blues (10) & Jax (8), were left alone with no one to turn to. They became thieves to survive and even recruited other kids, Vira Williams (8) & Zadornov Gundleman (5), whose lives were ruined by the same bandits. Their goal was to survive long enough to get the strength and skills they would need to get their revenge on the bandits. Through the years Debra and Todd grew closer and the group of thieves became more and more like a family. When Todd reached the age of 12 he unlocked his hidden arcane abilities along with his other party members finally seeing the fruits of their studies and effort. Debra (15), the Ranger, Vira (13), the Paladin, Jax (13), the Rouge, Todd (12), the Duskblade & finally Zadornov (10), the Necromancer/Sorcerer. The group got stronger they started traveling as an adventuring party to prevent what happened to them from happening to anyone else ever again. At one point on their travels they recruited another member, Samuel Tanner (17), a Ranger/Gunslinger. After 2 more years of travels and adventuring the group finally got a good tip on the bandit group and felt strong enough to take them out, when Todd was around the age of 18, They went off to follow up their lead on the bandit group and defeat them. In the resulting combat the group over-powered the bandit group and were going to bring them into the authorities but, Samuel had other ideas and proceed to execute the bandits till Todd, who was nearest to Samuel, could get over to him to stop him. After the event Samuel was thrown out of the group and Debra and Todd decided to retire from adventuring together and start a farm. They bought a spot of land and lived their for a few years in relative peace. When Todd was around 20 years old, Debra, his now wife, was pregnant with their first child, Elizabeth, They also came across a homeless teen Basil Sage who was 17 at the time and decided to adopt him. A year later their second child was born, Ripley. But tragedy struck, the following year while Debra was pregnant with their third child a group of clerics dressed in black broke into their home and incapacitated both Todd and Basil. While they were out of commission the clerics dragged Debra out of the house as she tried to fight them off. Sounds of a struggle ensued and as minutes pasted by it got quieter and quieter till suddenly Debra went quite and whatever was keeping Todd & Basil down lifted and as they ran outside Debra was dead along with the unborn child and 3 out of the 4 clerics. As he went to investigate the clerics their bodies and wears all turned to dust leaving nothing behind. So Todd vowed revenge asking Basil to watch his siblings as Todd headed out, Jerry at his side, an adventurer again to find these evil clerics, find out why they did what they did and get his revenge. Character: Todd Smith: Started as: Player Character (Michael) Class: Duskbalde Lv. 6 Personality: Looks: 6'0" / Red Eyes, Black/Red Hair, Tan skin Age: 22 Race: Human Alignment: CG Religion/Patron Deity: N/A D&D Edition: 3.5 Jerry Smith: Status: Chicken Personality: Chicken Looks: 2'6" / Brown feathers, with scars under the feathers on his stomach Age: 22 (somehow) Race: Chicken Alignment: Chicken Religion/Patron Deity: Chicken Relation: Descendent of: Juno Octo Son of: Romulus Smith & Remia Creed Widower of: Debra Blues Ex-Lover of: Eliza Mercer Father of: Elizabeth Smith, Basil Sage -Adopted-, Ripley "Raid" Smith, Karvan Tahi-Smith Grandfather of: Rema Smith, Ramsey "Ray" Smith (And all the other Karvan/Datiani Kids) Ancestor of: Derek & Dinah Tahi-Smith & Carter Smith Former Party Member of: Debra Blues, Vira Williams, Jax, Zadornov Gundleman & Samuel Tanner (Ex-Member) Part of the Armnos Party with following Members: Alphonse Tark, Basil Sage (Former), Fayeth, N'thaniel Winters (Former), Martivir (Former), Kir Rk, Tik (Former), Tinker, Amiibo Dankii (Deceased), Grox Willm, Hohenheim Special Item(s) & Skill(s): Skill(s): * --- Item(s): * --- Weapon(s): * --- Adventure: Armnos *His First Appearance* His backstory stays pretty much the same except he was 23 when he was going to have his first kid, Elizabeth, and his wife, Debra, was murdered then before having any kids; leaving him with no kin but his adopted son Basil. With that they decided to go back into adventuring to find out why and get his revenge. In their search for the evil clerics, Todd and Basil arrived at the floating city (on water) of Corvalia they ended up meeting a group of adventurers comprising of: Alphonse Tark, a Paladin, Fayeth, a Bard, N'thaniel Winters, a Bard, Martivir, a Dragon Shamen, Tik, a Rouge, Grox Willm, a Barbarian, Kir Rk, a Artificer, Tinker, a Artificer & Hohenheim, a Sorcerer. The two of them joined the party who happened to be going the same way that the two were going. They got on an airship and started heading towards the north. On the ship harpies attacks and almost took out the whole group but thanks to Todd the party was snapped out of the harpy trance and fight them off as he almost died in the process. At some point the party was in a tavern that got overrun by undead and in the combat Todd perished under a Morning Star wielded by an undead captain. In the afterlife he met his wife and unborn kin, Elizabeth, but as he was about to interact he was pulled back to the mortal plain by his party who revived him. He continued on his journey leading to giant forest between them and an ancient city they were heading to. They hired a man to teleport them through the forrest to the city, during the teleport there was a mishap and Nathaniel was replaced with his imaginary friend Kir, a gnome artificer. In the city the party ran into a giant that almost crushed Fayeth but Todd jumped in pushing her out of the way getting crushed instead, killing Jerry instantly and leaving Todd on deaths door. Fayeth managed to pull Todd out of danger and revive him. During the fight the party was pushed back and to buy time for Kir to prep a weapon of giant bane, Todd went on the offensive. Attacking the giant singlehandedly and managing to kill it before the weapon was made. After the conflict the party stumbled upon a group of hobgoblins of which one was evil. The group didn't think much of it after a quick conversation with them Todd realized they were just on a mission for their leader and doing no harm. The paladin, Alphonse Tark, had a mission to kill anyone evil and so him and Todd ended up fighting so that the hobgoblins could escape and Alphonse couldn't kill any of them. Afterwards the party needed to get further into the city and so go on an airship but the airship was attacked and with its engines failing crashed in the heart of the city. The group now stranded was set upon by three large groups of monsters and so the group had to defend the airship from this army till they could get the ship working again. Here a Psyonic woman showed up being controlled by these evil dimensional invaders and started attacking the party. As they fought Todd learned of the person being controlled innocents and tried to save her but could not. Todd a man who had nothing left but his drive to save people and let them live free was broken by this loss of this persons life. The party go the ship working and took off again. Once they were over this ancient library to find info on the evil clerics and these dimensional invaders they all jumped off the airship and Iron Man 2 free fell down to the ground activating feather-fall right before impact. As they landed another Psyonic controlled man was there, mocking Todd of his failures to save the last person and as the party tried to fight the man off were all slowly loosing. As the party was down the Psyonic charged up a big blast to kill the group, mocking Todd again for failing at his goals, Todd snapped and charged forward to protect his allies and stop the psyonic's control. The blast went off with Todd taking the brunt of it killing him instantly, but saving his allies lives at the cost of his own. *That is where the campaign ended; the world is still going on, in other campaigns, and apparently Todd was revived and in accordance with his "wanting people to live free" roots has started a revolt in a monarch city and is now fighting off invaders to keep the land free* Adventure: The Coast V Adventure: Athtellus V